


Impulsive

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [23]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: Nobody’s perfect.  Jonathan really wishes somebody would tell his armoury officer that. Post ep 3.05 “Impulse”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** "Impulse" is one of my absolute favourite episodes; I couldn't possibly leave it out of this series. I'm probably going to skip a few episodes now - this particular season doesn't lend itself to my usual kind of fluffy T/R stuff...

He's kicking himself. He made a mistake. Didn't he?

He followed T'Pol's instructions. She might've been wrong, but he won't think of that. Malcolm Reed can't make mistakes. It's against the rules.

Dammit, he's human! It's not a hanging offence to screw up!

I want to shake him. No. I want Trip to do it.

Then grab a hold and kiss him silly. He needs consolation and there's nobody to give it anymore. 

If only...

My auntie had balls, she'd be my uncle. I'm even _thinking_ in _Malcolm_ now!

It's not going to happen. That impulse is mine alone.

Unwelcome.


End file.
